


Razor-Sharp Love

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec shaving Magnus' legs, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec, Dom Alec Lightwood, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Shaving, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Magnus Asked Alec To Shave His Legs ... This Leads To Sexy TimesEnjoy :3





	Razor-Sharp Love

**Author's Note:**

> @Sly fox - Shaving Prompt ‘A fic where Alec waxes/shaves Magnus everywhere.’ 
> 
> Thank You So Much For The Prompt! :3

Alec opens the door to the loft in a sigh of relief. He was home, _ FINALLY _ . 

“Magnus? Magnus, i’m home!” 

A voice came from the bathroom, “In here, darling!” 

The shadowhunter then carries himself forward, towards the bathroom door, where he can hear Magnus humming softly. 

Alec leans against the door-frame, watching Magnus shave his legs. He glided the razor up his left leg, humming to himself as sooth golden skin was showing through the trail of clean. 

“Hey, baby.” He greeted, trying not let his voice wobble, but it's difficult. More-so when Magnus smirks and glances up at him, cat eyes wide and dark. 

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus then extends the shaven leg out and Alec shivered. He wanted nothing more than to feel the newly shaven skin. Alec swallowed as he follows the line of leg up to Magnus 's thigh, solid, smooth, flawless, caramel flesh. 

He glances away quickly. 

The warlock chuckled at the reaction before getting an idea. 

"Wanna help do the other leg?" Magnus holds the razor out to Alec and leans back against the wall.

The shadowhunter  _ almost _ growled, “Really?” 

“Please?” 

“What if i hurt you? Cut you?” 

“You won't.” 

“How could you possibly know that i won't?” Alec’s eyebrows frowns in confusion. 

The warlock laughed, “I put a spell on the razor. It will not bring harm to any skin it comes into contact with. Believe me, Alexander, you won’t hurt me. And even if there wasn’t any spell, i’d trust you enough not to hurt me.” 

Alec smiled. 

Hot strong fingers brushed against his when Alec takes the razor from Magnus 's hand, and he draws in a steadying breath. Crouching down and running his finger along the line of Magnus' shin. 

He looks up and Magnus was watching him intently, mouth slightly open, a pink wet gleam of lips and tongue. “What are you staring at, Alexander?" he asks, and his voice is breathy, hitching a little when Alec's finger strokes a little higher.

"You. You’re so beautiful." Alec responded, tapping Magnus’ thigh, "Spread your legs, baby." He grins when he hears the soft gasp Magnus makes.

The warlock, on command, spreads his legs.  _ Slowly _ . The silk robe he was wearing was hitching higher against his thighs. And Alec can't even pretend he's not looking this time, because he wants to look. Wants to touch.

The shadowhunter collects some shaving cream and rubs both hands up and down Magnus’ leg. Alec felt the tremor beneath his fingertips, feels the way Magnus' muscles flex and  shivers. The shiver intensifies when Alec smooths the cream all the way up his thigh, over the already - or naturally - smooth inner thigh.

The first glide of the razor over slick, slippery skin made Alec catch his lower lip between his teeth. It's the first time he's ever wanted to be a razor-blade. He carefully goes along with the task, loving the way the beautiful skin transforms into smooth caramel gorgeousness. 

"Are you--" he begins, then pauses when Magnus moves, drawing himself upright and spreading his legs further. Alec clears his throat. "Are you shaving-  _ everywhere _ ?"

"Do you want me to?" Magnus puts on that breathy voice again, and Alec groans. 

"Y-Yeah. Yes. uh." Alec meets Magnus' gaze and licks his own chapped lips as his fingers stroked the silky smooth skin. "It feels fucking fantastic." One hand rests on Magnus' thigh, warm soft skin, slick with a thin layer of shaving cream and he hears Magnus moan softly when he flexes his fingers, just a little. He squeezes harder, and Magnus' hips jerk forward a little into the touch.

For a moment he can't talk, can't breathe- and he bites into his bottom lip, hard, to try and clear his head.

"Okay," The warlock said softly, "I’ll shave  _ everywhere _ . I have to admit, i like the feeling too." Magnus sighs, a gentle exhale of breath as Alec groans at the back of his throat.

Magnus  slips his robe off his shoulders, leaving him naked and vulnerable to Alec’s touch. The air between them has filled with heat and sweat and musk.

"By the angel." Alec swallows over the lump in his throat, then grins at Magnus. "You’re perfect."

"Not as perfect as you." Magnus flashes a smile of his own, and reaches for himself, slides his fingers slowly down the length of his dick. Alec forgets how to breathe for a moment, then shifts, his own dick pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans. 

"Harder," The Lightwood orders, licking his lips. "Stroke yourself-" And the words freeze in his mouth, on his tongue, when Magnus reaches out and takes Alec’s large hand, guiding the shadowhunter to wrap it around his cock instead. He moans, just a little, very softly, and arches into Alec's first, curled so carefully around him. 

"Fuck, Magnus ." 

Magnus groans again, and Alec wants to lick the sheen of sweat dotting over his upper lip. "A-Alexander," He panted breathlessly, hips working slowly up and down. Alec squeezes once before letting go, and reaches for the cream again.

Soon, the shadowhunter takes a deep breath before sliding the razor through slick, tangled curls. Magnus' dick curved up against his belly, and Magnus flicks his fingers along it slowly, mesmerizingly, and Alec can almost feel his toes curling. He shaves another strip carefully, then leans forward and licks the shiny tip of Magnus' cock, shudders as the slippery, bitter fluid spreads over his tongue.

By the time he's done shaving Magnus, the warlock was withering like a porn star, jerking himself off slowly.

"Fuck," Magnus breathes, "Oh god-  _ Alexander _ . Please, Please?" His eyes were closed, but when Alec closes his hand around Magnus' dick again, they flicker open, dark, gold and needy. " _ Please _ ," he says again, and Alec nods and leans forward.

Alec’s own eyes slip closed as his mouth closes around hard, hot flesh, and he can feel the muscles in Magnus' thighs jump and twitch as his hips jerk forward. He tastes bitter and musky, salty-sweet, and Alec hums as he swallows him down deeper. Magnus' fingers were wrapped tightly in his hair, tugging slightly, tiny pinpricks of pain all over his head. Not unpleasant at all, instead just adding to the heat that's spiralling through Alec. The heat gathered in his own cock, achingly hard between his legs. He snakes a hand down to rub himself through his pants as his mouth works Magnus' cock, groaning softly.

Magnus tugs his hair hard, his hips rock forward more urgently, and Alec hears him hiss in a breath. "Oh god--  _ Alec _ \- I'm gonna- I’m gonna--"

Alec rubs himself harder, sucking Magnus down deeper, until he feels him tense, then the salt bitter rush against the back of his throat. He swallows reflexively, and the noises Magnus  was making were so beautiful that it made the shadowhunter want to hear more. 

"Fuck," Alec manages, slumping backward to lean against the wall. His heart's rabbiting in his chest and he looked at his fiance. Magnus was looking pretty debauched, eyes closed, chest still heaving, dick soft, but still plump. Shiny and red against the golden gleam of freshly-shaved skin. 

They gazed at each other, both growing hot and flustered. Magnus crawled over to Alec, kissing him ferociously. Alec brought Magnus to his feel, slamming him into the wall and started kissing down his neck, leaving marks all over him. 

"You look so fucking beautiful, princess." He hissed and bit at Magnus' collarbone. Magnus gasped at the harsh contact, but moaned as he loved it. 

Alec cupped his ass cheeks and hoisted him up, carrying him to the sink, sitting him on the counter top. He made his way down Magnus' torso, making him gasp and wither. He sucked at his left nipple and thumbed at the other. Magnus arched his back forward and bucked his hips up. He whimpered, when there was no contact.

"God, princess," Alec purred, "You want my cock that badly, huh?" 

The warlock nodded, nails digging into Alec’s biceps. 

“Then you’re gonna have to work for it.” 

Magnus took this as an indication that Alec wanted to be sucked off. He slid off the sink and pushed Alec backwards, until his back hit the wall. He hastily opened his belt and tugged at his zipper. Alec just stood there and watched as Magnus' eagerness amusing him. He harshly sucked air in his lungs when Magnus immediately swallowed him down and his cock hit the back of Magnus' throat. He entangled his fingers into Magnus' hair and tugged, knowing he loved it when Alec was rough with him. 

The warlock moaned around him, vibrations stimulating Alec even further. He stilled and looked up at Alec pleadingly. The shadowhunter almost lost it when he realised what Magnus wanted from him. He wanted Alec to fuck his mouth. He quickly composed himself and tugged Magnus' head back, teasing him with the tip.

"You love my cock in your mouth, don't you? And you want me to fuck your throat? You're so perfect, Magnus. You're perfect for my cock." 

Magnus moaned at his words. He moved his hips slightly, the head of his length slipping past Magnus' mouth. He bucked his hips forward a few times and listened to the noises that Magnus was making; gagging sounds, mixed with moans. When there was no resistance from the other man, he moved his hips at a faster pace. Magnus' cat eyes were watering, but he still hollowed his cheeks and continued sucking even when Alec pulled back. 

"Enough. Don't wanna come yet." Alec harshly spoke and pulled his fiance up. "Arms on the sink." The shadowhunter demanded and pulled his own shirt off. 

Alec moved forward and spread Magnus' cheeks apart, kneading lightly.

Magnus yelped when he felt Alec tonguing at his rim. “ _ Alec _ !” He felt Alec lick a bold stripe up his crack, tracing circles around his shaven hole. He moaned when Alec  wiggled his tongue past his entrance and then pushed a slick finger in knuckle-deep. 

"More, Alexander," Magnus whined almost immediately, clenching around the intrusion. Alec  added the second finger and swirled them both around, looking for Magnus' bundle of nerves. He knew he found it when Magnus gasped and tightened around him, his neglected cock twitching in excitement. He curled his digits and repeatedly brushed over Magnus' prostate, making him moan.

"F-Fuck, Alec-  _ Alexander _ . I need you. I need your cock, please.  _ Please _ ." Magnus whimpered, his voice breaking in need. 

Alec pulled back, getting the lube that they kept in the bathroom cupboard and slicked himself with his it and lined his cock with Magnus' entrance.

"Don’t worry, Magnus. I'll fuck you deep and hard, just like you want it." 

With no further second, he thrust himself into Magnus' heat, relieving some of the pressure in his stomach. Magnus pushed right back on his cock, making him slide deeper. He loved the burning sensation of being stretched by Alec’s big thick cock.

The shadowhunter grasped at his fiance’s hips to hold him in place and started moving. He fastened his pace with every forward move, slamming into Magnus and hitting his prostate dead on. With every push forward, Magnus moved his hips backwards, meeting Alec's halfway. He was seeing stars whenever Alec  gave a particularly hard thrust.

Magnus was moaning and whimpering, blabbering ‘ _ Alec _ ’ ‘ _ Alexander _ ’ ‘ _ Fuck _ ’ ‘ _ So good _ ’. 

Alec knew he wouldn't last much longer, not with the way Magnus was clenching around him. He grabbed Magnus' newly shaven cock and started jerking him off. Magnus arched in his hand and tried to push back onto Alec's length at the same time, moaning and groaning at the overwhelming feeling of being fully stimulated.

“ _ Yes _ ! Yes, Alexander! Ah,  _ Ah! _ Oh, Fuck! Alec. Alec.  _ Alec _ !” 

"Angels, Magnus, come for me. Come on, princess, come for me." Alec encouraged Magnus, fastening the rhythm of his hand and his thrusts. He moved his hips in circles, and so his cock repeatedly brushed over Magnus' bundle of nerves. When he couldn't take it anymore, he slammed himself balls deep, leaning over Magnus and bit his shoulder, releasing deep into him. That was all it took for Magnus to come, spurts of white coating Alec's hand and his own stomach.

Five minutes later, they were still engulfed in the aftershocks of their orgasms, neither of them capable of moving. They just slid to the cold tiled floor. Alec carefully pulled out and tugged Magnus closer to his chest.

"Fuck, Alexander," Magnus panted, trying to collect himself. "This was... Amazing. You should shave my legs for often if that what floats your boat." he chuckled and Alec laughed, a smug grin plastered on his face.

They kiss tenderly, Magnus sitting in Alec’s lap. 

“I love you, Magnus.” 

The warlock smiled up at him, “I love you too, Alexander.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave A Comment :3 
> 
> Send Me Comments, Opinions, Prompts And Suggestions :3 
> 
> Also, Find Me On Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/demonmalec


End file.
